A conventional barbecue grill device 1 used in home is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a metal grill pan 11 which is received in a non-conductive supporting frame 10 made of plastic material or ceramic. The barbecue grill device 1 has a heating means (not shown) received between the supporting frame 10 and the bottom of the grill pan 11 so that when plugging with the electric power source, the grill pan 11 is heated and food can be processed on the top surface thereof. A cover 12 is equipped to cover the grill pan 11 to prevent smoke or grease particles jumping from the barbecue grill device 1 and contaminate the users. The home-use barbecue grill device 1 provides only a very limited area for the processing the food so that it takes time to serve the food. Furthermore, the volume of the whole barbecue grill device 1 is so big that it occupies a large space in the closet. Accordingly, generally, only one barbecue grill device 1 is bought in a home.
The present invention intends to provide a barbecue grill device having two grill plates and the grill plates can be overlapped with each other in a compact way so that the barbecue grill device of the present invention provides two times of grilling area relative to the conventional grill device and the device can be folded to be a small size which is convenient for storage.